1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a resistance training exercise and fitness device, and more particularly, to a resistance training exercise device and method employing a governor system which strengthens the flexibility and elasticity of the device and prevents snapping or breaking of the cord.
2. Description of the Background Art
Resistance training is a popular form of exercise. Resistance training exercise devices known consist of a stretchable tube or cord with a pair of handles secured to opposing ends of the tube. To use this type of device, the user holds the handles and repeatedly stretches the tube, increasing the tension force in the tube, and retracts the tube while maintaining tension in the tube. However, resistance training devices such as these are very limited in application and structure and tend to break when stretched beyond the cord's capacity.
The present invention provides for a resistance training exercise cord device and system that accommodated the universal use of a plurality of different handles and straps with interchangeable elastic cords of varying levels of elasticity to change the work load and with a non-obstructive mechanism for limiting the length of the stretch to prevent the cord from breaking or snapping.